Perfect
by EdwardAnthonyMasenCullen1918
Summary: Ronald Kray; Gangster, Homosexual, Schizophrenic and the love of my life. Coming back to London to live with my brother was going to be easy I thought, I'd landed a job working as a hairdresser in a quiet salon in the East End but coming home to my brother introduced me to a world and life I never thought I'd be part of and one I'd never be able to leave.
1. Introduction

Hello,

I grew up hearing about the Krays and when I got older I found their story fascinating, I know quite a bit about them, I even know someone who grew up around the corner from them.

All three Kray films; The Krays - 1990, Legend - 2015 and The Rise and The Fall Of The Krays - 2015/16 have true facts but they also have things that are not true.

Legend portrays Reggie and Frances' relationship to be so lovely and amazing but it wasn't but I also don't believe he hit or raped her as slightly hinted at by Legend.

This is a story about Ronnie Kray, there aren't nearly enough stories but the ones out are about Reggie or Ronnie and Teddy. I'm writing a Ronnie/OFC fanfiction because I'd like to read one.

I haven't worked out all the facts or storyline yet but I hope you enjoy this story. I don't know London very well so some places will be completely fictional. I'll try to stick to the Kray storyline as much as I can but something's will be changed and fictionalised for sake of the story.

I do not know when I will update but as of right now I will attempt to update once a week.

Twitter: ChelseaaJeaan


	2. Coming Home

'London in the 1960s...'

Walking out of Kings Cross Station I took in all the sights and sounds surrounding me, people rushing past, cars and buses driving by.

I smiled as I strolled to the nearest bus stop that would take me to New Oxford Street, I'd missed London and all of it's vibrancy.

I couldn't wait to see Albie again, I missed my annoying big brother even if it was good to get away from the drama of the East End.

The bus journeys were short and sweet, I bumped into a few old friends of my fathers which was interesting to say the least.

Finally I made it to Bethnal Green, my childhood home, I was beyond happy to be back. The walk to Dukes Ave. was eventful, not much had changed since I left.

178 Dukes Ave., I was finally home.

I knocked three times and waited patiently to see my big brothers face, I'd missed him like crazy. Footsteps, I could hear footsteps. The door was pulled opened and finally my brothers face was visible, a massive grin over took both of our faces.

"Lily Donoghue, look at 'cha! You've grown an inch." Albie said as he folded me into a hug.

He grabbed my suitcase, "C'mon, get in."

I smiled as soon as I stepped inside, it was just as I remembered.

Albie put my case down by the stairs before ushering me into the Kitchen and making me a cuppa. I smiled as I remember what an old friend of mine used to say, 'anything can be solved by a cup of tea,' and she was right, most things can be solved by a cup of tea.

We both sat at the table and for the next two hours he asked me question after question about everything I'd been up to these past two years.

It was around 6 when he looked at the clock and jumped up, "God blimey, look at the time, I'm late! Sorry sis, I've gotta go to work. Will you be alright by yourself? I'll be back around 12-1."

"Of course I'll be alright Al, I'll see you in the morning yeah?" I said whilst standing up.

He pulled a funny face, "Maybe sis, depends what time you get up, I have to go somewhere with Reg tomorrow."

Who the hell was Reg? I thought but just smiled, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Al, I love you."

"Love ya' too sis." He shouted walking out the door.

I sighed as the door closed, well then I'm all alone, I grabbed my suitcase and made my way upstairs. The second room on the left, that was my bedroom. It hadn't changed at all, Al hadn't touched it since I'd been gone.

I unpacked my suitcase and took a bath, it was around 9:30 when I was finished so I decided to have an early night.

I got into my bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out cold.


	3. First Day

'Marie's the name of his latest flame...' Crooned Elvis from the radio as I was getting ready for my first day at the salon.

Like all girls my age I was head over heels for Mr. Elvis Presley, but who could blame me? The man was absolutely gorgeous and his voice was just as sexy.

As hinted at by Albie yesterday I wasn't awake earlier enough in the morning to see him but he left me a note saying if I needed him to ring Esmeralda's Barn. I had no idea what Esmeralda's Barn was, maybe a pub? I put the piece of paper in my handbag anyway just incase I needed it.

The walk to Muswell Hill was longer than my walk yesterday but it was the only way to get to work other than buses and I wasn't the biggest fan of them.

The salon was in a quiet area of the East End which was nice, Loretta's it was called, it was owned by a nice lady in her late fifties called, yes you guessed it, Loretta. It was a small establishment which housed two stylists including Loretta. Since I had only been styling hair for 6 months I was going to start out part time at reception whilst helping around the salon doing jobs like shampooing and fetching drinks.

A bell rang as I opened the door attracting the attention of who I guessed was Loretta.

"Hello! Welcome to Loretta's, I'm Miss. Loretta. How may I help you today?" She smiled as she walked over to me.

"Hello, Miss. Loretta. I'm Lily Donoghue, your new assistant." I said, shaking her hand.

"Well hello there love, it's wonderful to meet you. Today is going to be a relatively quiet day." She explained walking me over to the other girl styling hair, "This is Rose, the only other girl who works here, you'll be shadowing me most of the time but on the days I'm not in Rose'll be the one to go to. Now, why don't you put your bag in the back and I'll meet you at the front desk?"

I felt like she'd spoke spoken another language, I made sure to take a deep breath and compose myself before making my way to the front desk.

Miss. Loretta looked up as I approached, "Right this is the book to log any new appointments and this is the cash register, it's relatively easy to use. Today you'll just be sitting at the front desk greeting customers and adding any new appointments to the book. How does that sound?"

I smiled, "It sounds great Miss. Loretta." She smiled as she walked off.

The day moved quite quickly and before I knew it Loretta's was closing. I waved goodbye to Miss. Loretta and Rose and started my trek back home.

Albie wasn't home when I got in which I wasn't really surprised about since he didn't get in until late. I wondered what he did for a job but didn't want to pry.

I made myself a quick sandwich, as I was too tired to cook, and made my way upstairs to have a relaxing bath before bed.

Just like the night before I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow, my sleep was so deep I didn't hear the front door crash open at three am and the sound of two men arguing...

Authors Note: I haven't decided who will play Lily yet but if you've been imagining her as someone I'd love to know who, I might just select her aha! ?


	4. Meeting Reggie

This chapter is dedicated to , babyplumm, Bekah_XOX_, Sune_XOX_, madie95, AquaJMgirl, Sharkdaft, Sasakure and firetheparrty

Thank You So Much Guys?ￂﾠ

The first words I heard that morning were shouted from downstairs, "I'M FACKIN' TELLIN' YA' ALBIE, I'VE GOT JACK UNDER CONTROL!"

I jumped up from my bed looking around the room confused, 'what on Earth was going on?'

I got up from bed and put on my robe before walking down to the kitchen where I found Albie and some man sitting at the table with cups of tea.

They both looked up as I entered, the man looking startled. "Who's this then Albie? I didn't know you were going steady."

Albie looked at me and then at the man, "Nah Reg, this is ma sister Lily, Lil this is Reggie Kray."

I walked towards him and stick my hand out, "It's nice to meet you mister Kray."

He took my hand and kisses the back of it, "It's nice to meet you Lily, how come he's been hidin' ya'?"

I laugh, "No, he hasn't been hiding me, I was staying in the country with our Aunt."

He looked at Albie, "Ah right, that explains it, I think I remember you saying something about a little sister."

After that they went back to their conversation so I took that as my cue to leave, "It was nice to meet you mister Kray."

He looked up at me and winks, "No no, the pleasure was all mine."

After meeting Reggie I go upstairs and get ready for the day, just as I'm walking down the stairs I see him at the door.

"You should pop round my mums one day for tea, she'd love to meet Albie's little sista'." He says opening the door.

"I might pop round, where does she live?" I ask walking up to him.

"178 Vallance Road, tell her Reg sent ya'."

"I will do, hopefully we'll see each other again soon?"

"I hope so, I really do. Bye Lily."

"Bye mister Kray." I say, watching him close the door behind himself.

After work a few days later I think about what Reggie said about going round his mums for a cuppa and decide it's a good idea especially since I don't know many people around here anymore.

I make my way towards Vallance Road, it doesn't take too long. I finally get to 178 and truthfully I'm a little nervous, I always have been shy around new people.

I take a deep breath and knock on the door, it doesn't take long for it to be opened by a kind looking older lady.

"Hello lovey, how may I help ya'?" She says smiling at me.

"Hello, are you Mrs. Kray? Reggie sent me, said I could come round for a cuppa."

As soon as I mention Reggies name her smile gets bigger, "My Reg sent ya'? Come on in then, what's your name dear?"

"I'm Lily, Mrs. Kray, Lily Donoghue." I explain as I walk in.

"Lily Donoghue? No! Little Lily, Jeans daughter? Cor' you were a tiny little thing the last time I saw you, let me ave' a look at ya'."

She puts her hands on my arms and then draws me into a hug, "My you've grown, come let's go get that cuppa."

I stayed talking to Mrs. Kray for a few hours before I had to go home, I ended up having dinner there in the end. Mrs. Kray was absolutely lovely but Mr. Kray on the other hand, I didn't like him much.

I got home and went straight to bed, it had been one of the longest days I'd had since moving back to London.


	5. Esmeralda's Barn

Thank You to everyone for voting, commenting, reading and following.

It means a lot ️?ￂﾠ

I'd visited Mrs. Kray, or Violet as she likes me to call her, a few times now. I get on very well with her, it was nice to have someone to call my friend.

Reggie had popped by a few times and had a cup of tea with us, he told me that I always seem to miss Ronnie's visit but I didn't mind. I'd heard quite a bit about both twins from Violet and I'd also asked Albie some questions about them but I'd also heard whispers on the street about the twins, words like gangsters and violence were being thrown about in relation to them.

I hated violence, I had to grow up with my dad taking a back hander to my mum but that doesn't mean I'm above it especially if a man was to ever raise his hand at me, I wouldn't bow down to him.

I'm currently sat in Violet's kitchen while she tells me a story about her and her sister Rose, I sit laughing at what she's saying when Reg walks into the kitchen.

He walks over to Violet and hugs her, "Hello mum."

He turns to me, "Hello Lil's, you don't normally come round on Tuesdays."

"No, the salon was closed today so I had a day off." I explain as he comes over to hug me.

"Ah, that is a shame that but at least you had a day to yourself."

"Well, days as it's closed tomorrow as well." I say sighing, I was really starting to get to know the place.

"Ah, that is too bad that is...aye, why don't you come to the club tonight? Yeah, I'll get one of my boys to come pick you up? What'cha say?"

I sit and think for a while, it might be nice to go out and meet people. "Yeah, okay. That'll be nice Reg, thank you."

"No need, no need. You can sit with my Frances, she'll love the female company."

"It sounds good Reg, shall I be ready for around 7?"

"Yeah, I'll send Ian to come pick you up. Anyway, I was just popping in to see how you were mum. I'll see you later." With a kiss on the cheek for both of us he leaves just as quick as he arrived.

Violet looks at me, "Well isn't he just a gem? How're you feeling? Looking forward to going out? I know you want to make some friends."

That's one of the things I love about Violet, she cares and knows what's going on inside your head.

I smile, "I'm really looking forward to it, I best get home and get ready."

Me and Violet say our goodbyes as I start my journey home. I think I'll wear my new dress, it's perfect for a night out.

I get home and prepare myself for the night, I have a quick bowl of soup before getting ready. I put very simple makeup on and freshen up my curls.

At 7 on the dot there's a knock on the door, I make my way downstairs not realising that my life was about to completely change forever...


	6. Meeting Ronnie

I took a deep breath before opening the door, a good looking man stood on my doorstep with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Hello, you must be Lily. I'm Teddy, Reg asked me to pick you up."

I smiled as I shut the door behind me, "Hello."

He escorted me to the car, I felt so glamorous sitting in the back of a shiny black car being chauffeured to a club. Teddy was very chatty on the way there he didn't make it feel awkward at all.

We finally arrived at the club, it looked so elegant and sophisticated. I looked around seeing if I could see Reggie but had no luck, Teddy escorted me to a table in the middle of the room and told me he'd let Reggie know I'd arrived.

I was sat alone for around 10 minutes before I saw Reggie approaching me with a man by his side, when he reached me he bent down and kissed my cheek, "Lily, you look beautiful love. I'm glad you came."

I smiled up at him, "You have a lovely club Reg, it's really glamorous."

"Thank You Sweetheart, that means a lot. Now let me introduce you to my twin, this is Ronnie, say 'ello Ron."

I looked at the infamous Ron, I could see what everyone was talking about, he looked frightening, I felt scared in his presence. He just stared at me with dead eyes before finally saying hello to me.

I smiled at him to be polite, "Hello Ron, it's nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you."

This seemed to interest him, "Oh yeah? What've you 'eard? Tell you I'm homosexual did they? Because I am, interesting in it?"

I was shocked, he sounded so aggressive. "No, your mum has told me about you."

Now he seemed calmer, "Oh, right. That's good then, like our mam then do ya'?"

"Yes, she's lovely. I've had tea with her a few times."

"Ah, that's nice that is. Yeah, it's nice. Well I'm going to find Teddy, it was very very lovely to meet you Lily, hopefully I'll see you later." And with that he kissed the back of my hand and walked off. I honestly didn't know if I had dreamed it or not.

Reggie smiled at me, "Don't mind Ron, he's always like that. That's him on a good day, anyway come sit with Frances, she'll love the company."

I stood up and Reggie escorted me deeper into the club, close to the front. I didn't know what to think about my meeting with Ronnie Kray but I wasn't to know that meeting him would change my life forever...

Hey guys,

I hope I got Ronnie okay, from everything I've read, Ronnie spoke very slow and sounded very unintelligent. I hoped you liked the chapter, it's a little shorter than normal.

 **Comments and votes are nice ?ￂﾠ**

 **All my love,**

 **Enchanted Rose** ?


	7. Meeting Frances

As Reggie led me towards where Frances was sitting I took in the sights surrounding me, the club truly was magnificent.

Finally we arrived at a table where a beautiful blonde sat. Reggie gestured towards her, "Frances, this is Lily. Lily, this is my Frances."

She stood up and kissed my cheek, "Hello, it's lovely to meet cha'."

Reggie pulled out a chair for me and said he'd leave us ladies to get to know each other. Frances seemed nice enough from the little time I'd known her, she asked me how I knew Reg and I told her that Albie was my brother, that seemed to make her come out of her shell more.

We both sat and chatted for about an hour before there was a commotion from the back doors; Reg, Albie and a few others were surrounding Ronnie and some man who's face was bleeding.

I turned to Frances to ask her what was going on when I noticed the look on her face, "Bloody Ronnie, always making trouble."

"What do you mean 'always making trouble'?" I asked.

She looked at me, "He always making some sort of trouble, he is. Bloody paranoid idiot."

Paranoid? What did she mean? "What do you mean Paranoid?"

She laughed, "He thinks people are talking about him 24/7, no one dare laughs around him incase they get a face full of fist, or worse."

I was shocked by what she was saying, the Ronnie Kray she was picturing was a far cry from what Violet had told me about him.

"Why does he think people are talking about him?"

"Who knows? He's bloody mental, that's what. Anyway, I'm going to get going, I don't want to be here when all the trouble kicks off, want to walk with me?"

I thought about it for a few seconds, I didn't really want to be around any violence if it was to break out so I decided to walk home with Frances.

Her house was closer to the club than mine, so I ended up walking the rest of the long journey home alone.

All I kept thinking, 'was Ronnie really that paranoid that people stopped laughing in his presence?' If so, he must be one scary man and I didn't want to be anywhere around him.

Little did I know, that would be a very hard accomplishment, especially when the Devil himself decided he wanted to get to know Albie's little sister...

Hey Guys! I hope I got Frances right, I've read so much about what she was supposed to be like, I believe she was very vulnerable but I do believe she had some spirit to her. If you don't like how I've portrayed her, feel free to tell me how you believe she should be portrayed. I know she hated Ronnie so that's why I portrayed in that way.

From what I've read and what I've heard people did actually stop laughing when Ron walked in a room because he thought they were laughing at him and they didn't want a good hiding.

I hope you liked the chapter, comment/review and vote if you liked it ️

Love,

Enchanted Rose?

I watched 'The Krays: The Myth Behind The Legend.' the other night and it gave me an idea for another Kray story ? it would be Freddie Foreman's sister.

What do you guys think?

Don't worry, I haven't forgotten Perfect, this story won't be thought about until after that.

Enchanted Rose ? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾌﾸ


	8. Interest Takes Hold

_(Ronnie's Point Of View)_

Beautiful, she was beautiful, Ronnie kept thinking this over and over again.

He looked over to Teddy but felt nothing, he was attracted to a woman and he didn't like it.

Reg, he needs to talk to Reg.

Ron went searching all over for his twin, he eventually found Albie who told him he was in the office.

There Reg was, sitting at the desk, writing on pieces of paper.

He looked up as Ron entered, "Ron, how's it going?"

"Ahhhh...not good Reg, not good. I errrrrr need to errrrr talk to you 'bout something...it's errrrr unusual."

Reg looked confused, "What do you mean it's unusual?"

Ron takes a seat at the desk, "Well, ahhhh, that Lily woman, I ummm find her attractive."

At this Reggie starts to laugh which causes Ron to get irritated.

"What's so facking funny about this?!"

Reggie slowly sobers, "I'm sorry brother but it's just so shocking you find a woman attractive."

He begins to laugh again.

"If you don't stop facking laughing in a minute I'll do ya'."

"All right, all right. So, you find Lily attractive? But you're Queer Ron." **(Absolute no offence intended, they used that word amongst others.)**

"I know I'm facking Queer, that's the thing init? I looked at Teddy right now and felt nothing, that's not right is it? That's not facking right!"

"Oi, calm down, facking calm down. You must like both or Lily could just be special, I mean, she's a lovely girl, you can't go wrong going after her but I will warn you, she may seem tough but from what I've heard from Albie, she's facking fragile, I don't think she'd be cut out for our world Ron."

"Well I'll facking make her alright for this life!"

"Ron, Ron, you can't make something be cut out for this life. They either are or they ain't."

Ron sat contemplating this, he wanted to get to know this Lily, he wanted to make her his pet but little did he know, this wasn't going to be the case after all because in the end, he's the one wrapped around her little finger...

 **Sorry for the long update but I've had things going on in my life, I will be slowly updating this story but they won't be very regular for the time being.**

 **I hoped you liked this short chapter, I hope Ron doesn't seem too OOC.**

 **-Enchanted Rose**? **X**


	9. Date?

_(Lily's Point Of View)_

I spent a few days working and relaxing at home before I saw Ronnie again, I was walking home when a sleek black car pulled up slowly beside me; I glanced at it from the corner of my eye to see Ronnie smoking his ever present cigar.

He gestured for me to come closer to the car, so that is what I did, very slowly mind.

"Hello Ron." I said as I got to the window.

"'Ello Lily love, why don't you get in and I'll give you a lift?"

"Oh, ermmmmm, are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose." I stuttered out.

He smiled, "Of course not, wouldn't have asked if I did, would I?"

Queue nervous laugh, "No, 'course not."

He opens the door from the inside and I slide in slowly. Ron turns his body towards me, "So, ermmmmm, how was your, ermmmmm, day?"

"It was very nice, thank you. How was your day?" I smile at him.

"It was, ermmmmm, satisfactory."

Queue awkward silence where he just stares at my face.

He coughs, "I was, ermmmmm, wondering, ah, Reggie's taking Frances to this film, see? And I was wondering if, ah, you'd consider accompanying me to see it?"

Was Ronnie Kray asking me on a date? I didn't know how to feel about this.

I took a few minutes to compose my thoughts, I didn't really want to go on a date with Ronnie but then at the same time I didn't want to upset him and say no.

What harm could one date do?

Little did I know I'd come to regret saying that in a few years time...

"Sure, Ronnie. That sounds good, I'd love to go."

A huge smile lit up his face, "Yea? You'd like to ermmm accompany me?"

"Yes, Ron. It sounds lovely."

"Well errrrr I'll pick you up around 7, yea? Sound good?"

"Sounds lovely Ron, I'll see you then."

After he dropped me off I went straight inside and made a strong tea.

I was going on a date with Ronnie Kray.

I was going on a DATE with Ronnie Kray!

What had I got myself into?

Little did I know, this was the beginning of the rest of my crazy life...

 _ **Hello my lovely readers, thank you for staying with me. My updates are very slow right now as I'm going through things but I will update every now and then. If anyone has any ideas they'd like me to add to the story feel free to tell me, I'd love to know people's thoughts.**_

 _ **(I updated Wattpad a few days ago and completely forgot to update on here too, I'm so sorry!)**_

 _Love, Enchanted Rose_?


End file.
